gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RMV-1 Guntank II
The Guntank II first appeared as part of the Mobile Suit Variations. It is featured in an extremely brief appearance in the anime Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Technology and Combat Characteristics After the One Year War, the development of Guntanks continued, resulting in the RMV-1 Guntank II, which was even more tank-like (and less mobile suit-like) than its predecessors. A pair of recoilless 120mm cannon mounted on its head turret gave it wider firing arcs than previous Guntank models. The new torso was capable of independently rotating, so the arms were replaced with rocket and missile launchers. The new Guntank was designed in every way as a vehicle for ground combat. Some Japanese reference material classifies the Guntank II as a mobile vehicle instead of a mobile suit, hence the RMV code in its model number. Armaments ;*120mm Recoilless Cannon :The primary armaments of the RMV-1 Gundtank II is a pair of 120mm recoilless cannon. Because of its placement on the head turret and the fact that the mobile vehicle's torso rotates independently it possesses a wire firing arc than the original Guntank while still retaining the power. ;*4-Tube Rocket Pod :In place of the right arm is a 4-tube rocket launcher. ;*3-Tube Missile Launcher :In place of the left arm is a three-tube rocket launcher capable of firing large missiles. ;*80mm Machine Gun :The base of the Guntank II is equipped with an 80mm machine gun as an anti-infantry weapon. ;*2-Tube Smoke Discharger :Because its movements are more like those of a tank instead of a mobile suit the Guntank II has very limited mobility. To compensate and make evasions easier it is equipped with a pair of smoke dischargers that can enshroud the Guntank II in an obscuring layer of smoke that makes target acquisition difficult. History The RMV-1 Guntank II was developed by the Earth Federation after the One Year War. Having learned from the original Guntank there was little pretense at making the Guntank II a mobile suit and instead focused solely on its heavy offensive firepower after learning how effective the basic design was as an anti-fortress unit. The Guntank II would be built in limited numbers but would be used for almost a decade, exclusively on the Earth. However by the start of the Gryps Conflict in UC 0087 mobile suit technology had advanced to the point where mobile suits were capable of aerial combat, first through the use of sub-flight lifters and then through their own independent power. Mobile suit power plant and beam weapon technology had also advanced to the point where it was possible to mount multiple high-powered beam weapons on a mobile suit. With this combination of mobility and firepower the Guntank II was completely outmatched and the design was retired. One of the last appearances of the Guntank II was during the Titan's attempt to destroy the AUEG force attempting to attack Jaburo. Several appeared at the hangar's during the assault on the base. In UC 0096 the Earth Federation's Strategic Naval Research Institute obtained the Guntank II's designs and used them for the creation of the more advanced D-50C Loto transformable mobile suit. Variants *D-50C Loto *RMV-3M Local Control Type Guntank External Links Guntank II on MAHQ